The Amazon
by Anna Mo
Summary: Story Under Total Renovation... Ranger Leaves to find a kidnapped friend and Steph gets invovled. Babe Story. R
1. Chapter 1 4 months

I walked into the Comm. Room and sat in front of the surveillance screens. Tank came up behind me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her Ranger, we will find her."

"And if we don't, then what?" Tank watched anger flash across his old friends face. "She could be...What if she's? Her father is going to murder me when he finds out." I slammed my fist on the control panel, Tank couldn't help but chuckle. "Well then let's find her first, shall we? Besides she's a good girl and was taught by the best...have faith." Ranger stood up and started pacing.

"She's only sixteen! I should've never let her join Rangeman." Tank cracked a smile.

"No, don't even think that, she's good, real good, better then me when I was sixteen and that's saying a lot. All we can do know is help her out by finding her." I smiled at the thought of Tank at sixteen, he was right; I sighed and walked towards the door out of the Comm. Room. "Uh...Ric? Um...when are you going to mention leaving and being gone for four months to Bombshell?"

"Shit!" I rolled my eyes and...wait I just rolled my eyes...shit...I don't do that, Tank's mouth was hanging open.

"Ranger? Did you just...roll...your eyes?" I shot him my shut up and don't mention this to any one else look, he smiled. "Just wondering."

I turned to walk out the door and smacked into someone.

"Watch it Ranger you practically knocked me over!" I was staring down into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Sorry, Babe." Tank came up to us and walked out past us.

"Right now might be a good time to explain the next four months to bombshell here!"

"TANK!" I could here his laughter all the way down the hall

"Um Ranger. Four months?"

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later." Warm hands pressed against my chest to stop me from moving.

"NO, we will talk about it NOW!" I gave her a 100-watt smile, and sighed.

"Babe, I'm going to be leaving...and..." I paused to watch the smile fade from her face. "And I...I won't be back for the next 3 to 4 months." I watched her mouth drop and felt her hands move off my chest and she took a step backwards.

"You want to run that by me again?" She said calmly. Oh great, I thought to myself, she's calm.


	2. Chapter 2: Information

**Thanks to all reviewers YOU made my day, Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS YOU KNOW ARE JANET EVANOVICHS THE ONES YOU DON'T ARE MINE. SAME WITH THE PLOT. ENJOY!**

**This chapter might sound a bit corny I was having writers block. If you have any ideas on how to upgrade it please share.**

_I watched her mouth drop and felt her hands move off my chest and she took a step backwards._

"_You want to run that by me again?" She said calmly. Oh great, I thought to myself, she's calm._

Chapter Two: Information

I looked into her eyes and could see the anger welling up inside of them. If only Tank had kept his mouth shut. He'll pay for it later.

"I'm going to be gone for 3 to 4 months, as are Tank, Lester, and Bobby." She put her hands on her hips and gave me the burg glare. Usually I'm immune but this one hit home.

"What am I supposed to do for 4 months without you guys?" she yelled "what am I supposed to do without you?" I gave her a 200-watt smile

"You'll think of something Babe." I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Uh-huh." She said and rolled her eyes. "Do I get some sort of explanation?"

"Not this time, Babe, it's to delicate." I could feel her eyes watching me walk down the hall. "See anything you like Babe?"

"At the moment, NO." I stepped into the elevator and flashed a smile, the doors slid closed.

I entered the conference room and sat at the head of the table. "Alright lets get this started." They all sat down in their seats. "We have reason to believe that two of our men in the Midwest outpost have switched sides. They've taken valuable information with them, as to what it is we don't know yet. To the folders in front of you, they have all information that you should need."

"Ranger? This is Ky's folder, why do we have it?" asked Bobby.

Tank spoke up "Ky was onto them and made a decision to tell Ranger, They had all of the phones tapped in the MW outpost. She and Bear were kidnapped."

"They took her dog?" asked Lester

"Yeh, Along with information that shouldn't be leaked to our enemies." Tank said

"How could she have been kidnapped and by who?" Asked Lester

"The second folder will answer the question of who, The Mendez family. They are centered around assassination jobs, smuggling legal and illegal, selling guns, nuclear weapons, chemicals you name it they've probably sold it or bought it. They are located in Texas, California, New York, Florida, Columbia, Cuba, and Brazil. Their main headquarters is in Brazil along the Amazon river. The..."

"WAIT, did you just say AMAZON River?" squealed Lester.

"Is there a problem?" I asked

"Bad memories of the Amazon they've got killer fish, good memories of the Brazilian beaches though." Lester said rubbing his arm. I chuckled

"Tank, Bobby, Lester and I will go down tomorrow to survey their HQ."

"How long do you think it will take?" Tank asked

"As long as it takes, hopefully a month and no longer." There was silence around the table.

"So I guess checking out the beaches in Brazil is out of the question?" Lester asked and laughter erupted around the table.

"Yes, Lester."

"How about on the way back? I think we all could use a vacation."

"Maybe you bobby and I will check them out." Tank said

"What about you boss man?"

"I've got my own vacation here." I said "Bobby and Lester make arrangements so we can get off the ground tomorrow. Tank get the supplies ready. Meeting dismissed."

"What are you going to do boss?" asked Bobby

"Ask for forgiveness." Tank laughed and I rolled my eyes...shit I did it again. Tank laughed even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As always plot is mine, characters you know are JE's. ENJOY**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers!**

**LanierShazar**

**i-forgot-my-name -- Thanks, that helped**

**TheEgoist**

**Mcschnee**

**Morellicake**

**I know this chapter is really short, okay really, really short, i haven't quite decided on where i want this story to go i've got the start and the ending, just trying to do the middle. Hang in there with me! I hope you like it so far.**

Steph's POV

"He's leaving...I can't believe him, why do guys have to be so, so..."

"Hot, naughty, incredibly Hot..." Lula put in.

"I'm mad here! Not fantasying, Lula!" I groaned. I had been at the office for two hours ranting and raving about nothing really and I had finally gotten rid of the mass of anger that was in me.

"Okay, how about, jerkish, jackasses, dumb idiots...?"

"Sudden."

"Where did you come up with that. Only a white chick like you would come up with that one." I did a major eye roll and smashed the last Boston crème doughnut into my mouth.

"I mean doesn't he know what next month is?" Connie screwed the top on to her Broadway Pink nail polish and put it on the counter. It matched her bright pink v-neck sweater that showed major cleavage. Silence overcame us and we sat just staring, few seconds passed and we could hear groans and heavy breathing coming from behind Vinnie's door.

"Joyce?" I asked Connie. She scrambled around her desk to try and find the speaker to the bug she had put in his office.

"Who else." We all started laughing, doubling over and none of us could breathe. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and Connie and Lula's laughter quieted. I heard the door open behind me and watched Ranger walk up to Connie's Desk.

"Give all my FTA's to Rollin'. He'll be in tomorrow." He turned around to stare at me. "Babe, outside." He walked out the door and leaned against his Black F150 4X4. I took a deep breath and looked at Lula and Connie, they were both fanning themselves, great I thought to myself and did a major eye roll.


	4. Meeting Family

**Sorry to everyone about the chapters being so short. Its just getting so close to the end of school, Two weeks left! I have so many tests its not even funny. i have the next three chapters written i just have to get them typed. So bear with me!**

**  
Disclaimer: hey I own only the characters you don't know and the plot, otherwise they belong to Janet Evanovich.**

**Thanks to all reviewers**

**i-forgot-my-name and ecstacyrain**

Ky's POV

The light poured through the window and on to my face, pulling me out of the darkness. Groaning I tried to roll over on to my side, but I found that I was tied down on a bed of some kind. Great, once again I was ass deep in trouble and nobody knew. I could feel my migraine getting worse. This was going to be interesting. Thinking about how I was going to get myself out of here brought my thoughts to Bear. Damn they had my dog. Sighing I pulled against the restraints.

"Toad, she's awake." Toad? What kind of name was that?

"Good get here something, I'm sure she has a headache." Whoa he's good, knew I had a migraine and everything and he was giving me meds, how nice of him. I heard a door slam and forced my self to keep my eyes closed. I felt a hand lift my head up, and put something to my lips, aww Advil, YES.

"Take it. It's extra-strength." Haha today is my day. Well no it's not but hey I can dream right? After the Advil was water, cold water. He walked out of the room and slammed the door, ouch, that hurt. I tried to move everything, nothing was broken, sweet, but I could feel bruises forming.

I needed to figure things out fast. The last thing I remember was coming home from surveillance and parking the car. That's about it. Great, great, man I was screwed. The last few weeks came back to me, starting with Rodney's birthday party and one to many margaritas. It had been an evening to remember, but then I found out that two of my colleagues were actually spies for some under ground family network. Andrea and Carlen had been good fighting partners. Skipping a head to two days ago and the urgent phone call I made to Rangeman HQ. I can remember it clearly; he must have been in a meeting.

(FLASHBACK ; )

"Yo."

"Boss, problem."

"Hang on."

I heard a click and his voice get back on the line.

"Talk"

"We got problems."

"What."

"Two of our own have been spying on your company and sold all the information to a family, based out of South America. They're apparently working for them."

"How much did they get?"

"Everything that didn't require my code." Silence on the other end, so I continued.

"Everything but the missile sequence, and the self destruct code."

"Shit." I heard mumbling in the background. "Where are you?"

"Same place I've always been."

"Don't get smart with me I not in the mood."

"Meeting?"

"Something like that." Noises erupted from the door behind me. The door wasn't as thick as the ones for the comm. room up stairs. The noises turned into shouts and loud thumping, then into heavy steps. "DAMN!"

"What is it?" I could just see the look on Ranger's face right now.

"Nothing Boss, Damn, shit, fuck, cocker spaniels and talking mushrooms." Gun fire sounded down the corridor.

"WAS THAT GUNFIRE?"

"You've got good ears, I gotta go." And with that I hung up. I was the only one to hang up first on Ranger; I mean where do you think he got it?

(End Flashback)

That thought made me laugh and my side hurt. Damn. Once again the door opened and I looked to see who it was this time. Shit. It had to be him, great my luck just ran out the door.

"Good day. Miss Coyote. I hoped your travel here was comfortable?" His voice echoed in the room and sent shivers down my spine. I kept my face blank so I didn't show my emotions.

"Thanks for your concern, but I really don't remember how I got here or even where here is."

"Ah. Si, you were drugged and couldn't possibly know." The smirk on his face made me want to hurl.

"Don't worry my pretty, you will soon understand why you are here."

"Gracious, Senor Mendez, you are so hospitable." He smiled and left his minions following him. Well now I know who and when. Now I just needed, what, where, why, and how. Fun, this is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: REALIZING

**HEY EVERYBODY**: What's up? Well here is the next chapter and so I guess here's the **disclaimer** anything you don't know is mine everything else belongs to Janet Evanovich...

I would like to thank all the reviewers! **YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**i-forgot-my-name  Hey what would a story be with out a girl with attitude? Thanks for reviewing**

And I've got a **question** how old is Stephanie in each book? Cuz I'm just guessing at her age! Help is appreciated! **ENJOY**

Ranger's POV

I must tell you I was nervous. Which never happens to me. I was nervous about what she was going to say. What she was going to do. I took a deep breath as she started walking toward me. Our eyes never left each other as we stood and stared for minutes. Finally I had to break the silence.

"Forgive me?" She raised an eyebrow, she was getting good at it.

"For?"

"Earlier."

"You're really..."

"Yeah."

"What am..."

"Rollin and DJ will be here if you need them."

"Entertainment?" I laughed at that.

"I told them if they tried to..."

"You'd kill them?"

"Torture first, then kill." My babe rolled her eyes, and stared at the ground. "When do you leave?"

"Early."

"How early?"

"Tomorrow morning. Sometime before dawn." There was smoke coming out of her ears. (not really)

"You're smoking' Babe." (Sorry not an original line, but hey it fit)

"We could..."

"I'll pick you up at eight." She moved toward me and put her arms around my neck. I still had my arms crossed over my chest. Damn did she smell good. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure." I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Hopefully she didn't. I unfolded my arms and wrapped them around her waist and pulled her close.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Depends on how good your kiss is."

"Really?" I gave her a 200-watt smile and brushed a kiss on her lips.

"Really." I pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss. God, what am I going to do without her? A noise to my right caught my attention and I shifted my eyes toward the street. An old crown-vic with a very familiar person in it had stopped and was staring at us. Poor Morelli, I've got her and there is nothing you can do about it. I broke off the kiss and smiled at him.

"Shit!" Steph whispered.

"Forget about him."

"Forget about who." I opened my mouth to respond, then the realization that she knew crept into my mind. I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. She pulled my head down and smacked a kiss on to my lips. "Don't forget, eight."

"Trust me, eight won't come fast enough. Later."

"Bye."

_Steph's POV_

I watched him get into his truck, and smiled. Then the fact that he was leaving and I didn't know why just ruined the moment. I needed McDonald's ASAP. Lula was waiting for me at the door when I walked back in the office.

"Did you see him?" She had on her new spandex on. Lime green bottoms, with lime green stilettos, and a purple and lime green polka dot shirt. She was Barney. (Funny huh?)

"See who?" I grabbed the files in my basket and flipped through them.

"Damn white girl, are you feeling alright? Joe just saw, and I mean SAW, capital S-A-W, kissing RANGER! HELLO?"

"So how was it?" Connie asked me over her nails. Like she needed to know I've only been telling them stories for the last couple of weeks! "Why IS he leaving any way?"

"One I don't care about Joe anymore. Two Ranger as always is great. And three, I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

"He's probably going on gun duty done in South America." Burg eye roll from who else? But me.

"Lula, he is not going to South America and..." Before I could finish I heard the Jaws theme (I know not original, don't know were I read it, but the person had a good idea, and once again it fits!)

"SHIT! How did it get over there that fast?" I answered the phone and knew I was going to dread every word of the conversation.

"STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM! I heard that you were kissing, practically making out, in daylight out side with RANGER, Is this true?"

"Hi Mom! How are you?"

"Don't you step around the question young lady. Answer me!"

"Mom I'm 31, I think I can take care of my self! And you want to know what, yes I was kissing Ranger in broad daylight outside in front of Joe because Joe and I are over for good, Ranger was leaving and I'm in love with Ranger!" Holy shit, I sat there paralyzed, had those words just come out of my mouth? Lula and Connie were staring at me and even Vinnie poked his head out of his office, so his mouth could hang open in surprise. "Mom I've got to get back to work." And then I hung up on my mother.

"Bomber?" Oh, Shit I did not want to turn around.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Every word." Damn I was screwed.

**Heheheheh...cliffie...hehehehe...PLZ review I love ya'll! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter its kinda short but my brain started to hurt so I quit for a while.

Disclaimer—Characters you know belongs to Janet Evanovich same with plot.

Thanks to all reviewers! I love ya'll.

Steph's POV

There are times in a woman's life when she wishes she could be invisible; Bad hair day, make up looks awful, or a big zit on her face. But then there's me. Stephanie Plum. Now why my mouth has a mind of it's own, I have no idea, and I swear I have no control over it. Cross my heart and hope to die, Stick a needle in my eye. This is one of those times when I just wanted to take my darn tongue brain out of where ever it's located and strangle it. NO mutilate it. Chop it up in to little tiny pieces and feed it to the fish. Put it in the mixer…well you catch my drift. Then there is also the fact everytime my tongue "brain" rambles off there is someone standing some where in the close vicinity that the comment pertains to, or some one that I don't want to hear it. And being my usual Plum self, I don't see them but every body else does and do they tell me no. So hear I am sitting facing Vinnie's office my eyes shut and my body stuck facing it. Then there's Lula, Connie, and Vinnie with their mouths hanging open, Then there's this one particular guy at the door.

Ranger's POV

My cell phone rang just as I was about to walk out the door of my apartment.

"Talk." I could hear someone shouting in the background and it sounded a lot like Steph. "Tank why is Steph shouting?"

"She's fine, trust me she's fine. I just made fun of her and she's not to happy." Tank started laughing when I heard him start his car. "I gave her the packet, so don't yell at me for that."

"I wasn't planning on it." I hit the number 2 button on the elevator to go to the Command Room. "Are we all set for provisions and such?"

"Yeah, we should be, this was my last stop. I'll be at the hanger in half an hour."

"Same, Bobby and Lester should be there already."

"Later."

"Later." I walked into the Comm. Room and headed towards DJ and Rollin. "Do you guy s have all the papers?"

"Yes, Oh fearless leader, nothing's gonna happen to Stephanie on our watch." Said Rollin.

"You know you can call her Bombshell, didn't Tank tell you that?"

"Yeah he did. But we thought that we'd ask Stephanie if it was alright with her and all." Said DJ.

"If you do that then she's going to walk all over you."

"Come on Ranger. She's one woman, How can…."

"Be careful what you ask DJ, you just might get an answer to the question, and trust me if I was you, I wouldn't want to know the answer to that particular question." DJ and Rollin just stared at Ranger as he picked up a file off the table and walked out the door. "Oh boys, if she starts crying give her cake, if she's got a hangover, McDonald's; Diet Coke and Fries. Any other situation; fast food or Boston Cremes. Try, no, MAKE her keep up her training schedule. If you have to literately drag her our of bed and carry her here. And what ever you do don't let Morelli get his hands on her." Rollin and DJ watched anger flash across Ranger's Face. They both stood up and saluted him. Ranger with out thinking rolled his eyes.

"Um…Boss? Did you just…?" DJ asked

"NO, I did not just. Get back to work." With that Ranger left. DJ and Rollin looked at each other.

"I think that was the most I've heard him say outside of a meeting or training session." Said DJ

"No, that's the most I've ever heard him speak ever." Rollin stated.

"Yeah." They went back to their poker game and watching the surveillance cameras.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note-

I know I haven't updated in forever on this story, I've been thinking a lot about it and they I have it going now it will come to an abrupt halt for the ending...I figured I'd make it more enjoyable so as of right now this story is under complete and total renovation...

Thanks!

Anna Mo

P.S. Everything that is in it now will be in the revised version just at different points...


End file.
